Yoshinori
'''Yoshinori '''is the illegitimate son of Richter and his lover Marie. This will make him the nephew of the Vampire King Karlheinz and the cousin of Shu, Reiji, Kino, Ayato, Kanato, Laito, and Subaru. Appearance Yoshinori has his father's dark green hair and golden eyes from his mother. He is tall and handsome with a slender body. He also has pretty pale skin. He wears a white short sleeves button shirt with a red velvet and blue pants along with brown shoes. In his school uniform, Yoshinori wears a red jacket and a black tie. He also wears black pants with white shoes with each black circle on them. Personality Yoshinori is very intelligent and clever when he's making plans. Like his cousin Reiji, Yoshinori enjoys making people feel timid when he's speaking about things that are related to intelligence. He's extremely sadistic since he enjoys hurting others for fun. However, Yoshinori also has a temper that can one could described as a child was having a tantrum. Yoshinori has a strong obsession with being in control with everything and everyone. He is extremely arrogant about himself, which similar to his cousin Ayato Sakamaki. Yoshinori can be stubborn as well, showing that he'll stick to his plans no matter what. Even though he is an illegitimate, Yoshinori takes pride in his royal blood. Yoshinori doesn't seem to understand the value of friendship. History Yoshinori was born as an illegitimate son to Richter (the younger brother of the Vampire King Karlheinz) and a vampire named Marie who was a maid in the Sakamaki household. Yoshinori grew up on a farm with his mother. Growing up, Yoshinori was badly abused by his mother and was forced all the chores by himself while his mother didn't do anything around the farm. During most of his childhood, Yoshinori wondered who was his father. Eventually, Yoshinori will have his answer. One day, a man came to the farm and told Yoshinori that he was his father along with relieving that his name was Richter. During Richter's visit, he told Yoshinori about his royal blood and heritage. Meanwhile with his mother, Marie falsifying promising him if did all his farm chores, Yoshinori will meet his father. Although, Yoshinori already met Richter. Relationships Richter Richter is Yoshinori's father who he didn't met until he was a child. Yoshinori used to wonder who was his father until came and relieved himself to his young, illegitimate son. Richter was the one who relieved about Yoshinori's heritage. Yoshinori shown to looked up to his father often. According to Yoshinori, Richter wanted his son to become his heir. Since he was a child, Yoshinori wanted to be the man that his father could be proud of. Yoshinori even aware that Richter is a man whose obsess with surpassing his brother. Marie Yoshinori had a complaint relationship with his mother Marie because her abusive treatment towards him. Marie used to him do all the chores around their farm. Yoshinori does shows to have love for Marie despite her abusive ways towards him. Marie even lied to Yoshinori about his father, even though that he already met Richter. Yoshinori is aware that his mother never loved him. Despite all of the abuse, Yoshinori took everything that Marie thrown at him. Even after her death, Yoshinori described her to be lovely. Yui Komori Both Yoshinori and Yui didn't gotten along with each other when they first met. Yoshinori takes pleasure from abusing her. Yoshinori believes that Yui should just submit and be his already. Yui usually resists him because of his plans. Yoshinori always makes sure that she is locked up in her room because of him fearing that she'll escape from his captive. Because of his past with his mother, Yoshinori doesn't understand of the value of love or kindness towards others. Abilities Like other vampires, Yoshinori has the full powers of a pure blooded vampire. Speed Yoshinori has inhuman speed that makes him faster than humans. Strength Yoshinori has inhuman strength that makes him stronger than humans. Trivia * Yoshinori's name means "Correct rule/law". * He shows to have a soft spot for his mother despite her abusive treatment towards him. * Yoshinori is somewhat Richer's heir because the fomer being the latter's son despite being an illegitimate. Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Cousins Category:Adults Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Sons Category:Illegitimate Characters Category:Royalties Category:Rich Characters Category:Poor Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:In Love Characters Category:Farmers Category:Only Child Characters Category:Combat Able Characters